madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossword Puzzle 2
Name That Episode ACROSS *2. The Penguins go to the moon *5. Julien banishes Mort & Maurice for breaking his throne *8. Julien banishes Mort *9. The Children's Zoo opens *11. With 7 down *14. Max is on the run and asks the penguins for help *15. A hornet's nest appears on the clock tower *19. With 12 down *18. With 13 down *23. Fun Day! *29. Kowalski brings a blob to life *31. The zoo gets a Robot Zoo Guide *33. With 29 Down *36. With 27 Down *38. With 30 down *41. With 39 down *42. With 21 down *43. With 37 down *45. Mason moves out of the Chimp Habitat *46. With 32 down *49. Maurice takes over *52. Julien challenges the Penguins to a game of "Capture the Flag" *53. With 47 Down *54. With 44 Down *55. with 48 down *57. With 50 down *59. With 51 Down *60. Goes with 16 across *62. with 58 down *63. Julien & Rico become friends *67. A killer fish invades the duck pond *68. A Walrus moves in with Marlene *69. A scientist studies the penguins *72. With 69 down *73. With 65 down *74. With 66 down *75. With 75 down *76. With 52 across *77. Julien steals Kowalski's invention *78. With 71 down *79. With 70 down *80. Alice installs web-cams in the zoo *81. The penguins learn Rico has befriended some cockroaches DOWN *1. Julien sabotages Mort dolls *2. NASA sends a robot to study the lemurs *3. We meet Barry *4. We meet Hans *6. Julien thinks Maurice has been imprisoned in a camera *7. Alice says that the zoo has 3 male and 1 female penguin *10. Skipper breaks his flipper *12. The penguins think a boy has info on them *13. We are introduced to Joey *14. Skipper thinks he is Chuck Charles *16. Julien is "told" to be nice *17. The Rats bully Roger *20. The zoo experiences a black out *21. Burt asks for help in getting out of the zoo *22. The penguins fish, are replace with fish cakes *24. Julien challenges the Penguins to a drag race *25. The penguins try to find a treasure before the rats do *26. Goes with 1 down *27. The first 1/2 hour episode *28. Private thinks he sees a flying orca *29. Maurice bribes the zoo animals with a pinata *30. We are introduced to Roger *32. Kowalski invents a time machine *34. Kowalski sets Marlene up with her dream date *35. Marlene finds an egg in her habitat *37. The penguins try to find Roger a new home *39. Marlene leaves the zoo for the first time *40. Mort is accidentally enlarged *44. Julien's groove is stolen *47. The Rats challenge the Penguins to a Hockey Game *48. The zoo animals order Chinese Food *50. A bandit steals from the zoo. *51. Phil falls for a visiting chimp *56. The animals learn the zoo may close forever *58. Skipper runs from getting a shot *61. When a little girls doll falls down the sewer, the penguins convince Rico to give her his doll. *64. With 61 down *65. The animals learn the penguins have been spying on them *66. First episode of the second season *69. We are introduced to the Chameleons *70. Skipper falls Kitka *71. The photographer arrives to take picture for the zoo brochure *75. Alice enforces the DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS rule ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Miscellaneous